


My perfect brother

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Spanking, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: “You like that bitch, don’t you ?” Sam asked, pushing his dick even deeper inside Dean throat.He was sitting on his face, his balls resting on Dean’s nose, and he kept fucking his mouth, harder and stronger each time. Dean couldn't breathe, he tried to warn Sam, but the vibration of his voice against his brother’s dick only seem to make him go deeper. He put his hands on Sam hips, hoping that he could make him go away. But Sam was so big, so strong. Dean couldn’t do anything. His eyes rolled back, and the second where he thought that he was gonna passed out, Sam put his dick out.





	My perfect brother

**Author's Note:**

> There is a safeworld but Dean doesn't use it because he consent with what is happening and, even if it can be doubt when you read it, he loves what it happening. If you don't like, don't read

 “You like that bitch, don’t you ?” Sam asked, pushing his dick even deeper inside Dean throat.

He was sitting on his face, his balls resting on Dean’s nose, and he kept fucking his mouth, harder and stronger each time. Dean couldn't breathe, he tried to warn Sam, but the vibration of his voice against his brother’s dick only seem to make him go deeper. He put his hands on Sam hips, hoping that he could make him go away. But Sam was so big, so strong. Dean couldn’t do anything. His eyes rolled back, and the second where he thought that he was gonna passed out, Sam put his dick out.

Dean breathed as much as he could, tears rolling on his check. He didn’t have time to get his mind clear because Sam was flipping him over and spreading his legs, without any consideration forward him.

"God Dean… So beautiful” Sam whispered, pulling his cheek apart. He put his head between them and starts licking Dean asshole. He wasn’t gentle, his tongue was rough, going inside and out of Dean without any interruption. Dean raise his hips and try to put his brother’s tongue even deeper. It feels so good.

But suddenly, Sam stopped. He put his hands on Dean hips and hold him firmly on the mattress.

“What are you doing Dean ?” His voice was cold, and Dean froze. Sam never talk like that to him. “Bitch doesn’t move. They just took whatever we gave them.

Do you understand that ?”

Dean swallows “Y-Yes Sammy”

Sam big hand brutally slammed on his ass. Dean hissed in pain, tears starting to form again.

“Yes what ?”

“I-I will take whatever you give me Sam.” Dean voice was broken, he wanted to see his brother face, but he knew better than to move.

“And why that Dean ?”

“Because… Because I’m a bitch”

The answer didn’t satisfy Sam, because he slammed Dean ass again, even stronger than the first time.

“MY bitch Dean, you’re MINE.” Sam gave him another spank

“Yours Sammy. Only yours.”

His brother seem to relax. He gently caressed Dean’s red ass.

“Good boy” He lay all his body on his brother and Dean turned his head, so he could kiss him. Sam was too big, Dean could barely breath. But he loved it so much, feeling his brother’s weight on him, knowing that they couldn’t get closer, even if they try.

Sam mouth brush his ear. His brother’s breath was hot and Dean closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

“Now, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’re not gonna be able to walk properly for week.”

Dean feel Sam hand going between his check, and without any warning, Sam put a finger in him, and then he started laughing.

“Look what a bitch you are. Already all lube for me. I could probably just slams in” He pressed his finger deeper, making Dean moan. “You’re such a slut.”

Suddenly, Sam finger was gone, and for a moment, nothing happened. Dean was breathing hard, not knowing what was happening. They already had sex earlier, so Dean was opened, sure, but Sam dick was too big, he couldn’t just put it in without tearing Dean apart.

Then Dean feels Sam’s head cock at his entrance, and he knew that his brother didn’t care about tearing him apart. It was probably what he wanted actually.

“S-Sam, please, I need you to open me a little. Please” Dean was desperate, his voice was weak and scared.

He barely finished his sentence when Sam slammed all the way in. Dean yelled as much as he could. It hurts. Hurts to bad. He feels like Sam was breaking him, tearing him apart. He tried to make him go away, but Sam only go deeper. He didn’t give him any time to adjust and started to move immediately. He puts his hand on Dean hair and pull his hair brutally.

“What did I say Dean ? Bitch. Don’t. Talk” He articulated each one of his word with a powerful trust, making Dean yell even more than before.

He could feel each trust that his brother gave him right in his stomach, and he swears that he could even feel his cock all the way in his throat. Sam trust became harder, deeper, and Dean was ready to pass out with all of them.

Suddenly, Sam changed his angle, and he was now pounding right against Dean’s prostate, sending pleasure all over his body. His breathing became erratic, and he started moaning like a fucking porn actress. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to moan like that, but he couldn’t do anything for stopping them anyway.

“Look what a good bitch you are Dean” Sam started to kiss Dean neck, putting more pressure on the sweet spot that he knows make Dean see stars. “My bitch, my little and perfect little bitch”

“Y-Your Sammy, o-only your” Dean hardly say between two trust. He tried to level his head, so he could reach his brother’s lips but Sam put his hand on his head and slammed it against the pillow. He gave another hard trust, still holding his brother head.

“You need to learn your lesson better Dean”

Dean felt fear and excitement all over his body when he heard his brother’s worlds. He excepted to be slapped, or gagged but nothing come. Only the head of Sam's dick was inside of him now, and for a second, nothing happened. Dean muscles started to relax a little, not longer brutalized by those trust when Sam slammed all the way inside of him in one hard trust. Dean clenched his thee, trying to be as quiet as he could. Sam repeat his action three times, each of them sending Dean over the edge, before starting to fuck him fast again. Dean dick was resting against his stomach, cruelly asking for attention. Dean knew that if he tried to gain any frictions, Sam would probably not let him come tonight. Sam kept hitting his prostate, and precum was leaking all over the bed.

“You wanna come sweetie?” Sam changed the position so Dean’s back was against his chest. “You want me to touch you ?” He dragged one of his hand against

Dean’s stomach, caressing the skin under his belly button. Dean was ready to cry, praying that Sam would finally touch his dick. “Tell me how much you need it baby” Sam whispered in his ear.

“Please Sammy, please. I can’t take it anymore” A particular hard trust pushed him against the mattress. “I need to come !”

Sam let out a laughed and finally put his hand on Dean’s dick. He started to jerk him off, his hand in rhythm with his trust. Dean’s vision became white and all his body started to shake. It was like his body didn’t belong to him anymore, and he started to shoot all over Sam’s hand. Tears of joy started to run against his cheek.

But Sam didn’t come, and he didn’t stop to fuck him. Dean was to tired, to sensitive, and soon what was tears of joy become tears of pain.

“S-Sammy, please stop” He was begging but right now, he couldn’t care less

His brother didn’t seem to hear him because he didn’t stop. His trust weren’t in rhythm any longer, he was animistic, getting harder and harder each time.

Dean’s eyes rolled over his head before his brother gave him one final trust, coming inside of him.

Sam collapsed on his back, breathing hard. He then rolled over Dean’s abuse body, and Dean was more than happy when his dick get out of his ass.

His brother dragged him in his arms, on arm in his hair, the other around his chest. Dean put his head in his neck. They were silent for a moment, too tired for speaking.

“Was it too much ?” Sam asked, worry all over his voice.

Dean smiled softly. It always amazes him how Sam could pass from a brutal fucker to a tender lover. He placed plenty little kiss on his neck and jaw.

“No, you were perfect Sammy” He closed his eyes, exhausted “My perfect brother”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut, it didn't come out as I thought it would, but I hoped you enjoy it !


End file.
